NFV is an industry effort to virtualize network equipment using generic-build hardware platforms, with the goals of cost reduction, efficient/agile network operation, and performance. NFV is the principle of separating network functions from the hardware they run on using virtual hardware abstraction, and seeks to virtualize entire classes of network node functions into building blocks that may be connected (or chained together) to create communication services.